1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a frame for retaining a component of a computer, and in particular to a movable frame for retaining a computer component in a computer enclosure.
2. The Prior Art
Computers are widely used and are becoming increasingly smaller. The small size of computers complicates maintenance and repair since the limited internal space of the computer prevents easy access to and removal of components thereof. To overcome the problem, movable frames are mounted in a computer enclosure for retaining a component, such as a power supply. The mobility of the frame allows the computer component to be selectively positioned outside the enclosure. Thus, the component is not only easily removed from the computer, but a free space is exposed within the enclosure for allowing maintenance or repair to be performed on other components fixed inside the computer.
Examples of movable frames for computer components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,951 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 84213528. U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,951 discloses a pivotal frame for supporting a power supply. The pivotal frame requires non-standard bolts to secure the frame to the computer enclosure. Furthermore, the pivotal frame has to be carefully operated otherwise the power supply may be damaged after impacting the casing. Taiwan Patent Application No. 84213528 discloses a slidable frame which has a complicated structure thereby increasing costs.
Thus, it is desired to provide a movable frame for retaining a computer component that does not have the deficiencies discussed above.